Why did it have to be you?
by karencullen2007
Summary: Being a teenager is hard enough. When you add in feelings for someone the world says you shouldn't want, it could be a recipe for heartbreak. Isabella's world is turned upside down when her cousin Edward moves back, and he isn't the awkward boy she remembers. What will happen when Edward finds himself sharing her feelings? Will their family ever be the same…Told in Third Perso
1. Getting Reacquainted

**Why did it have to be you? **

**Main Characters of the story:**

**Isabella Swan, Charlie and Renee, Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale-Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullen and Alice Brandon**

**A/N: Here is a little back ground for the story itself-**

**Isabella Swan will turn eighteen before she graduates high school in late May. She was an awkward little girl growing up, or at least that's how she thought of herself. *****Edward remembers her as awkward, too*******She has brown eyes and long, brown hair. She'd never thought of herself as pretty. She kept to herself most of the time until she met her best friend, Alice, who was an only child herself. That's where the similarities ended...Alice was a social butterfly with a very bubbly personality. Alice helped Isabella bloom at school.**

**Isabella's cousins are Edward and Jasper. Edward is the biological son of Esme(Renee's sister) and Carlisle. Jasper Hale is the adopted son of the Cullen's; they took in Jasper when his parents died in a car accident. They decided to legally adopt him, making him one of their own.**

**Charlie and Renee, Isabella's parents, were high school sweethearts. Charlie was Carlisle's best friend in school; that's how Esme and Carlisle met.**

**The four of them were inseparable as young teens, and ended up going to college together. Carlisle became a doctor, Esme an interior decorator. Charlie got a law degree and eventually became Chief of police, while Renee got a degree in child development. After she got pregnant, Renee stayed home with Isabella until she started school.**

**Summary: Being a teenager is hard enough. When you add in feelings for someone the world says you shouldn't want, it could be a recipe for heartbreak. Isabella's world is turned upside down when her cousin Edward moves back, and he isn't the awkward boy she remembers. What will happen when Edward finds himself sharing her feelings? Will their family ever be the same…Told in Third Person.**

**Chapter One: Getting Reacquainted**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

"Isabella! Will you please come downstairs? Your dad and I need to talk to you."

Isabella was getting ready for school. As soon as she finished brushing her hair, she headed downstairs, curious about what her parents had to say. Once she was sitting at the table, her parents informed her that her cousins, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale-Cullen, were moving back and would be going to same school. She remembered that her cousin Edward was a little gawky, just like she was. He had braces, his hair was an odd combination of brown and red- you might call it bronze, and he had green eyes. Jasper was a little taller, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a southern drawl, as he was originally from Texas.

Just then, a horn blew as Alice made herself known. Alice and Bella rode to school together every day. Isabella shared with her best friend what her parents had told her about her cousins moving back, and invited her over that evening to meet them.

Alice was excited when she saw pictures of Jasper; she thought he was cute and couldn't wait to meet him. She knew she would like him, as he had blond hair and blue eyes. She never could resist boys like that. With Alice chatting non-stop, they drove to school and had a normal day.

The two girls went home to await the arrival of Isabella's cousins. The Swans had invited them over for dinner so the kids could get reacquainted. They were doing their homework when Renee called them to come downstairs. The girls came running, eager to meet the Cullens. As Alice was the first one down, Renee introduced her to Edward and Jasper. It was clear that Alice and Jasper were smitten with each other. Renee had to stifle a laugh watching the pair.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper." Alice said sweetly as they looked into each other's eyes. Carlisle coughed to get Jasper's attention, snapping him out of his fog.

"Its nice to meet you too, darlin'," Jasper said in his slow southern drawl.

Isabella made herself known as she stepped into the living room to meet her cousins again; it had been a long time. She shook Jasper's hand. Edward revealed himself to Isabella, moving out from behind his parents to greet her.

Both Edward and Isabella gasped. Isabella, looking into the green eyes of her cousin, couldn't believe what she saw. He was no longer the gawky teenager with zits and braces of her memories. His skin had cleared and his teeth were white and straight. But what got to her the most was that he was now over 6 feet tall; he looked like a Greek adonis. Isabella knew she shouldn't be attracted to her cousin, but she couldn't help herself.

Edward reached out and grabbed his cousin's hand to pull her in for a hug. What he hadn't anticipated was that he would be so attracted to Isabella. He had similar memories; his were of a gawky little girl with no figure. Now she had curves in all the right places, and her chocolate eyes pulled him in like a magnet.

His velvet voice broke Isabella out of her fog. "It's nice to see you again, Isabella. It's been a very long time."

She nodded, as she couldn't seem to find her voice. Good Lord, what's wrong with me? she asked herself. I can't be attracted to my cousin; that's not right at all!

"It's nice to see you again too, Edward." she said, finally finding her voice.

Now that they were past the initial hellos, they all sat down and got acquainted again; adults and kids alike. Jasper and Alice were already chatting away, while Edward and Isabella just sat there, unsure of what to say or do. Once in a while Edward would look up to find Bella staring at him. When he caught her she would blush, then look away quickly.

He finally broke the ice by saying in a quiet voice, "So, Isabella, what grade are you in now?"

Her brown eyes met his green ones as she said, "I'm a senior this year."

Edward nodded and looked over at his adopted brother, who was flirting with Alice. "I think Jasper and Alice have really hit it off." he laughed.

Both Isabella and Edward looked over at their friends, then back at each other.

"I think you're right." Isabella laughed in agreement.

Isabella and Edward continued to stare at each other; the tension between them was so thick, they didn't even hear their friends talking to them.

"Bella!" Alice said louder, breaking their connection.

"Huh? Yeah...what?" Bella asked as Alice giggled at her friend. Bella broke her stare from Edward and looked at Alice.

"Jasper just suggested that we all go out for an ice cream- so we can get to know each other better." Alice chirped.

The cousins agreed and walked to Alice's car. Jasper called out "shotgun!" so Isabella and Edward had to sit in the back. Bella could feel the heat coming from Edward. She so wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and snuggle up close to him, but at the same time, she knew it wasn't right. Especially since she'd noticed her cousin was acting uncomfortable, shifting around in his part of the seat.

What she didn't know was, it wasn't discomfort Edward was feeling, rather, it was the need to claim Isabella as his. He imagined how her lips would feel on his; they looked so soft. He groaned just thinking about them. Fuck! She is your cousin. for crying out loud...you're not supposed to want your cousin that way, he told himself.

He looked over toward Isabella and their eyes met. He saw her lick her lips, and God, did he want her tongue in his mouth. Jesus! I could go to jail for what I'm thinking, Edward agonized.

The car came to a stop just then. Edward hurriedly climbed out of the car to get away from Isabella- he couldn't trust himself not to rub up against her, allowing her to feel his erection. Isabella mistook his haste for him wanting to get away from her. If only she knew the truth!

What was I thinking, Bella thought. He doesn't feel the same way about me after all. Suddenly Isabella didn't feel like ice cream any longer. Wishing she was back at home, she followed the others inside.

After placing their orders, they selected a booth and sat down; Jasper sat across from Alice, leaving Isabella and Edward to sit across from each other. Edward got a chocolate shake while Isabella picked an ice cream cone.

While Isabella ate her ice cream, Edward watched her...the way her tongue ran along the frozen treat, her long tongue taking in the flavor. The sounds she made while eating it made him imagine what she'd sound like doing that to his now hardening cock. SHIT!

Suddenly, all of them turned to look at Edward, their eyes wide. He saw their looks and realized he'd sworn out loud.

Jasper asked, "You okay there, Edward?"

Edward nodded, taking a sip of his shake in the hopes that it would cool him off. Edward decided to make conversation with Bella; he needed something to distract him from his less than appropriate thoughts.

"I'm curious, Bella, we all got regular ice cream and you got yogurt. How come?"

Isabella wiped her face of the frozen yogurt with a napkin and replied, "I guess because it's less fattening, and I like the texture."

Edward smirked. "I don't think you need to worry about your figure. From what I can see, you have curves in all the right places."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Isabella, forgetting in that moment that she was his cousin. Isabella, caught taking a sip of her water at that moment, spewed it everywhere in surprise! She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right, until she saw his eyes looking right into hers. She felt the tingle of an electric shock go through her hands, and saw that he was holding them as if they were on a date.

Isabella, confused by Edward's conflicting behavior, gasped out, "What did you just say?"

Edward looked horrified when he realized what he'd just done and said to his cousin. He lifted his hand from hers and stammered nervously, "What I meant was...you're a very pretty girl, and I'm sure the boys are lining up for you."

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! he thought to himself. How could I have said that? His shook his head at himself in disbelief... he'd blatantly flirted with her. She was family, for God's sake!

Isabella just sat back, unable to believe her cousin was flirting with her. Maybe he does feel the same way I do, after all. But she also knew nothing could happen between them, as they were family. She groaned as her body slumped in her chair, her head filled with conflicting emotions.

"Um...maybe we should all head back to the house," Jasper suggested, seeing what was happening between Bella and Edward. They all agreed, piling into Alice's car to head back to the Swan's house.

Edward was having trouble processing what was happening between him and Isabella. He knew he shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings for her, and it was confusing the hell out of him. Isabella wasn't faring much better. Edward was her cousin; she knew he was supposed to be off limits. But how could she ignore what she was feeling for him? She was just as confused as Edward…

** A/N: So what do you all think of the first chapter? Like it? Want more?**


	2. Attraction?

**Chapter Two: Attraction?**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

******Again...I dont live in Washington so I'm not sure about the laws on cousins being legally together as they say...but this is fan fiction. So...if your not into cousins being romantically involved...then stop reading because there will be eventual lemons. Yes, I said Lemons. As in sex.**

Once they arrived back to the Swan home, Edward hurried into the house, mumbling something about needing to use the bathroom.

Once he shut the bathroom door, Edward leaned against the counter, trying to get his breathing in check. Fuck! How could I do that? I was flirting with my own cousin!

But she didn't feel like she was his cousin; she felt like she was just another beautiful woman that had caught his attention. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to collect his thoughts.

Finally getting the nerve to leave the bathroom, he and Jasper went home with Edward's parents. They had their first day of school the next day. Edward made a beeline for his bedroom, Jasper following closely behind. Jasper knew he needed to talk to Edward.

"Edward, is it me, or are you attracted to Isabella?"

Edward looked at his adopted brother and sighed. He tried to hold what he was feeling inside, but it was just too much. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure even Jasper could hear it. He needed to talk to someone, so he came out with it.

"Damn it to hell! Why is it, that the first interesting girl to come into my life after moving, happens to be my cousin? Shit! What is wrong with me?" Edward lamented.

Jasper looked at his brother. "So it's true, then? You are attracted to her?"

"Yes. Good lord, what's wrong with me, Jasper? I mean, when we were young she was just this gawky little girl and now...she's got breasts and curves in all the right places." Edward began to pace the room as he talked. "My body has never responded to a girl like that before. I should be arrested for thinking the things I have about her!" he said, tugging his hair in frustration.

Edward, of course, had plenty of girlfriends; the last one he had was Kate. She was a typical blonde, with blue eyes and a great figure. She was a cheerleader at their old school, and they got along just fine, but because of the move they broke up. They had remained friends.

Jasper laughed at Edward. Not just a chuckle, but a full blown laugh. Edward was mortified.

"Glad you find this so humorous, jerk! Jasper, she is my cousin, for goodness sake! I shouldn't be attracted to her at all...she's family."

Jasper smiled at his friend and brother. "Look, Edward, I'm not judging you at all. I'm sure you're just freaked out because she's your cousin, but you can't help who you're attracted to. I mean, she is a pretty girl, after all."

Edward growled to his friend and brother. The thought of another guy even wanting Isabella made Edward jealous.

Jasper said, "Relax buddy. I like her friend, Alice. If I'm not mistaken, Edward, I think Bella is attracted to you too."

Edward's head snapped up as he looked at Jazz again. No way! Could she really be feeling what I'm feeling? Nah.

"Do you really think Isabella has the hots for me, too?" Edward asked Jazz hopefully. Yeah, they might be cousins and all, but if Isabella was attracted to him, then why the hell not? Right? Edward groaned again.

Jasper smiled and said, "Yes, I do, because her blushing gave her away. Every time you looked at her, she blushed."

The boys both got ready for bed. They had rooms across the hall from each other. Once Edward lay in his bed, he kept thinking of Isabella and wondered if she was thinking of him.

Alice was staying at Bella's house that night. The girls went into Bella's bedroom. As soon as Bella closed her bedroom door, Alice squealed. She really liked Jasper...a lot. They loved the same music and movies it seemed. But Alice was also excited about the possible romance blooming between her best friend and Edward, even though they were cousins.

"Bella, I just love Jasper; he is so sweet and such a gentleman. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say Edward had the hots for you, too!" she squeaked.

Isabella was getting her pj's on as she turned to her friend in shock.

"Alice, get serious. I mean, he is my cousin for goodness sake!"

"That may be true...but Isabella, that boy couldn't stop looking at you all night long. To be honest, I think he is attracted to you but doesn't know how to handle it. But maybe Jazz and I could help you two out."

Bella fell out of her chair while brushing her hair. "What? I ...we...Alice, no way!"

Alice, who was excited, put her hands on her hips and said, "Why not?"

Isabella looked straight into Alice's eyes and said, "Because he is my...my...cousin. I mean, isn't that incest or something?"

Alice thought about it. Knowing Isabella may be right about that, she would need to do some research for her.

She sat on Bella's bed and took Isabella's hands in hers. Looking her friend in the eye, she said, "Okay...here's the thing. I don't know much about this subject, but I can do some research. But Isabella, I need to know from you now...be honest, and take away the fact Edward is your cousin…" Bella tried interrupt, but Alice stopped her. "Really, I'm serious Bella. How do you feel about Edward?"

Isabella, unsure, replied, "But...Alice?"

"No buts," her friend said. "How does he make you feel? Put aside everything else."

Isabella backed away from Alice and began pacing the floor, chewing nervously on her fingernails. She turned to her friend. "Okay...I will admit I'm very attracted to him. I wish I wasn't, Alice, but I am. He makes me feel things I have never felt before, even when I was with Jake."

Jake Black was Isabella's best friend, and also her boyfriend...when it was convenient for both of them, anyway. Though they hadn't "labeled" their relationship, Isabella and Jake had kissed like boyfriend and girlfriend. But that was before Edward came into the picture.

"But he is my cousin, Alice, we can't just forget that part. So how can this work out? I mean...he and I together as a couple, you know? And first we have to figure out if he even wants me that way. The thing is, once he starts school with us, you know all the slutty girls will be after him. How in the world can I compete with them?"

Alice replied, "Bella, Bella, Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all, sweetie. A lot of the guys adore you, and don't forget your relationship with Jake. Back and forth and all, but if Edward is really someone you want, I wouldn't let anyone stand in your way."

Isabella thought about it; so many thoughts swirled around in her head. "Do you really think Edward would go for me...even though we are cousins?" she asked nervously.

"Isabella...he is a guy first and foremost. And we already know he is attracted to you. But I can do a mini make over on you, maybe get the ball rolling. But only if you're comfortable with it. I love you like a sister and I want you to be happy. If Edward makes you happy, then I say, go for it."

"Okay, but only if you find out from Jazz first how Edward feels about me. Then, I will go for it."

Alice nodded to her friend and they both got ready for bed. Isabella was nervous and excited at the same time. She closed her eyes, thoughts of Edward filling her head.

**A/N: So the cousins are attracted to each other...just what will they do with that? Hmmmm...**


	3. Kissin Cousins?

**Chapter three: Kissing cousins?**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

It was a normal day for both families; they were just hanging out and enjoying spending time together. Isabella wore a blouse that showed off her midriff and some low rise denim shorts. Isabella also thought wearing pigtails that day would be different than her norm. The Cullens arrived at the Swan home that afternoon. Jazz and Alice immediately moved off together, talking and hanging out.

Isabella was in the kitchen getting herself a cold drink when Edward walked in behind her. His eyes traveled from her creamy legs to her thighs. He noticed how plump her ass looked in those short shorts of hers. _Damn it, is she trying to kill me?_ he thought. Edward decided on wearing all black; a black shirt that opened to his chest and black jeans that showed off one of his other assets, which at that moment was standing attention from the site of Bella. His hair looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, as usual; sex hair, the girls called it.

He walked further into the kitchen; as she moved about he saw her hips moving a bit and a white string going to her ears. Ahhh...she was listening to her Ipod; it made sense now. She didn't even hear him behind her.

Isabella was making herself a sandwich; her mom had set everything out on the kitchen counter earlier, telling everyone to help themselves. So when Isabella's stomach rumbled, she knew she needed to feed it!

She continued on as Edward watched every move she made. She moved her hips to some unheard beat, her firm ass bouncing enticingly. She had no idea her cousin was watching her. Edward moaned as he watched; he knew he shouldn't be watching her like this. Every fiber in his body told him, _Stop! She's your cousin!_ But he was ignoring those thoughts as he heard Isabella begin to sing the lyrics to the song she was listening to.

_I'm bringin' sexy back...Them other boys don't know how to act...I think it's special, what's behind your back...So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Bella kept singing, her hips swung in time with what he knew to be a deep bass, pulsing through the song.

_Dirty babe...You see these shackles, baby...I'm your slave...I'll let you whip me if I misbehave...It's just that no one makes me feel this way._

Edward walked closer to her as she stood at the island. He wasn't touching her yet, but he could feel the heat coming from her body. _Fuck! _he told himself. _Jesus, why am I doing this? I'm walking on thin ice here; anybody could walk in on us. _He got closer to her, the way a boyfriend would. His cock was reacting to her little show; it was harder than a fucking rock!

He couldn't help himself anymore, he had to be closer...as close as he could get. Isabella suddenly felt like someone was watching her, she could feel someone behind her. She turned her body quickly and gasped. Edward was right there, right in front of her. She licked her lips and studied his face as he watched her tongue dart out of her mouth.

He looked tortured, but she could see the lust in his eyes. She removed her ear buds, looking into his eyes.

"Edward? What...why…?" She couldn't even talk, he was so close to her. She could feel his hot breath fan across her face.

He looked into her eyes and said lowly, "Do you know what you do to me, Isabella? Do you have any idea what kind of effect you have on me?"

Her heart was beating so loud that she thought for sure he could hear it. Her whole body was shaking from the excitement of him being so near.

"I…I...have no idea."

"Oh, I think you do. And I think it's done on purpose. You want me, don't you, Isabella?" As if it was possible, he moved even closer to her; the position of their bodies so intimate. The tension in the air was thick around them.

"Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not…" Her voice quivered.

Isabella tried to move, but she was trapped-trapped with his body up against hers. She could feel the stiffness of his cock against her stomach.

"Say it!" he demanded softly, his eyes traveling to her lips. "Say it, Isabella. Tell me I'm lying. Go ahead, tell me."

She looked into those once green eyes, which now were pitch black with his lust for her.

"I...I cant. We shouldn't…" she stammered.

He smirked back at his cousin. He knew already she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He could feel it in the heat of her core, pressed up against him. He could feel her thighs trying to rub together, desperately trying to get the friction her pussy was aching for.

Edward closed the last of the distance between them, what was left of it, anyway. His lips brushed over hers slowly; they both gasped at the electricity that flowed between them. He murmured to her, "Tell me to stop, Isabella. Tell me...before…"

She whispered, kissing him back lightly. "Before what, Edward?"

He pulled back, his eyes opening to see the lust there in her eyes, as well.

"I'll go straight to hell because of this!" His mouth attacked hers hungrily. He moaned as he continued to fuck her mouth with his tongue. Jesus, it felt so good to kiss her...to give in to the desire he felt for her. She tasted like Dr. Pepper, and something purely Bella. He pushed her body into the island, his body nearly crushing hers. They both moaned together.

Edward gasped in between kissing her. "Oh good God, I want you, Isabella! More than I've ever wanted anyone else!" His lips attacked hers again.

Edward moved Isabella away from the island, crashing into a wall, making a picture fall off.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as they continued to kiss. Isabella cried out as she felt his hands everywhere on her body, his thumb sliding over her erect nipple as it pushed against the thin material of her shirt.

Edward thrust his hips into her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm going to…" he breathed. His thrusts became more erratic as he dry humped her against the wall. "I'm coming, Isabella. Come with me!" he called to her.

She gasped as his clothed cock hit right where she needed, making her body tremble. "I'm coming, too! Oh God, Edward, I want you!"

Edward felt his orgasm building; one last thrust and he came, shouting out her name. Edward woke up in a cold sweat, his hair sticking to his face and his body wrapped around the pillow he was clutching. His eyes adjusted to the light in his room. There was only the soft glow of moonlight coming in through the window.

His breathing was erratic and he felt something wet in his boxers; looking inside he saw he had indeed come.

"_Holy shit!" h_e exhaled into the night, rubbing his face with his hands as he began to remember what had just happened. He had been dreaming of Isabella; making out with her in her kitchen._ Christ! She's even in my fucking wet dreams, now. Argh!_

Edward had to calm himself down. _Damn it! Why me? _He thought to himself. _Why in the hell was this happening to me?_ _You know the answer to that question, Edward. Because you have the hots for your own damn cousin, that's why. _

Edward changed his boxers, putting the dirty ones in the hamper before climbing back in bed again. He looked over to his nightstand-there was a picture of the Swans and the Cullens, smiling and happy together. Isabella was thirteen in that picture; she was maturing even then, showing signs of the beautiful curves she now possessed. He groaned.

"Why did it have to be you, _Isabella?_ Why did I have to dream of you, Isabella Swan? A wet one at that. " he lamented to himself.

That was the first time Edward dreamt of Isabella Swan...and it wouldn't be the last, either.

**A/N: I know...I know how could I tease you all like that? Don't worry lemons will come later! Just wanted to give a little citrus. See you all next Friday!**


	4. Flirting in Biology

**Chapter four: Flirting in Biology (Who knew that Biology could be so stimulating?!)**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

It was the next day. Both the boys and the girls were getting ready for school. Isabella had bags under her eyes as she hadn't gotten much sleep that night. Alice helped her hide the bags with make up and got ready for school. Normally Isabella didn't want Alice doing her make-up or picking out her clothes, but she didn't have the energy to fight her that morning.

Now that Edward was attending the same school, Isabella wanted to give herself a little boost; do something to feel good about herself. She wore a royal blue mini skirt and a light pink top that accentuated her breasts. It wasn't over the top, it was just enough.

Edward decided on some dark denim jeans and a black shirt that showed off his physique. He even wore the letterman jacket he earned from his other school. Jazz wore a simple country outfit, from his old white t shirt down to his well worn cowboy boots.

Jazz texted Alice and told her they would meet the girls at the school office; he and Edward needed to get their class schedules.

Once the boys arrived, Edward already knew the girls at school would be looking their way. Neither of them had trouble in the girl department...Jazz was a country gentleman and Edward was his cocky but gentle self. It didn't hurt that he had green eyes and sexy hair the girls wanted to run their fingers through.

Both men got out of Edward's Volvo; they wore their dark shades and walked toward the office. Edward noticed right away that the girls were looking; whispering and pointing as he smiled and looked ahead. Jazz ignored them just the same.

They had just received their schedules when Alice and Isabella walked into the front office. Jazz greeted Alice with a smile-his southern accent made her giddy.

"Hello, darlin," he said as he hugged her; she squealed with excitement.

Edward looked at Isabella, smiling at her as his eyes took in her outfit. He would be lying if he said he didn't like what he saw. But he also knew she was family and supposed to be off limits.

"Hey, Isabella, you look really pretty today," he said in his velvet voice, trying to remember they were related. She sighed, thinking she would love to kiss those lips of his, but then realized what she was contemplating.

Clearing her throat she replied,"Good morning, Edward. You look good, too." _Yummy is more like it! _she thought._ Okay Bella, get over it already!_

The girls looked at their schedules and discovered they had quite a few classes with the boys, including the same lunch. They all walked to their lockers to get what they needed for their first class.

Isabella saw how the girls at school were eye fucking Edward as he walked by. She groaned, not liking it at all. Edward heard her groan and chuckled lowly to himself._ Hmm..._he thought. _Interesting. _

He put his hand on the small of her back and asked, "Shall we go to our first class?" with a hint of flirtation in his voice. All four of them walked to their first class together-Biology.

Edward sat next to Bella, while Alice sat between her best friend and Jazz. Bella was getting tired of Jessica and Lauren eyeing Edward. He smiled at the girls, not wanting to be rude, and they giggled.

But then Edward saw the hurt in Isabella's eyes. He hated that he was the cause of her unhappiness. Luckily the teacher came in and started class, introducing Edward and Jazz and asking everyone to make them feel welcome. Since the foursome were sitting next to each other, they were made lab partners: Jazz with Alice and Edward with Bella.

They were told to look for a certain stage of mitosis and write it down. They had to share the same microscope, putting them in close proximity.

Edward said in a quiet voice, "You'd think they would give us something a little drier to look at," after he'd looked through the wet stuff on the slide.

Isabella whispered back, "What do you mean, wet?" Just thinking of that made her thoughts go where they shouldn't. The wetness in her panties increased just sitting next to Edward. He smelled so good, like cinnamon.

He darted his green eyes to her and said, "I don't know...it just seems like wetness is all around us, don't you think?" His voice was a little huskier than he wanted it to sound, but after remembering his wet dream of Isabella, it came up, just like his cock. He was getting a semi just sitting close to her.

She smiled and laughed a little. The day had started out dry, but eventually the clouds rolled in and it started to rain. She looked outside and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It started out nice today, and now it's rainy and wet.

He looked into the microscope. "Ugh! I can't even tell what this is; I'm usually good at this." Frustrated, he backed away, then looked again. This was the first time he hadn't been able to tell what it was. He looked at Isabella, his voice dropping a little lower. " I can't tell what this is, it's a little harder now. Could you check it for me?"

He saw her breathing become more laboured and she swallowed, hard. She moved in closer to Edward and peeked into the instrument. The thought of checking Edward's cock to see if it was hard made Bella's stomach do flip flops.

He got closer to her ear and whispered, "Well, what do you think?"

She backed away and said quietly, "Edward, it's prophase."

He looked at it again. Why hadn't he seen that before? "You're right, it is prophase." he replied.

She giggled and shook her head as she began to write their answer down. He poked her in the ribs, making her gasp.

"Stop it." she said, smiling at Edward.

He grinned and poked her again, only this time he added a tickle.

She scolded him quietly. "Edward, I mean it! Stop."

Breathing in her ear, he whispered back, "So...the truth comes out; Isabella Swan is ticklish." He poked her in the ribs again, making her giggle.

"Edward, seriously. And yes, I am ticklish, among other things." She couldn't believe she let it slip out. She tried to hide it, but Edward wasn't letting it go. He was amused by her comment and wanted to know what she meant.

"What did you mean, 'among other things'?" He asked, his eyes darkening. "Dear, sweet Isabella...what else could you possibly be?" He leaned in closer, the atmosphere between them shifting. All silliness gone, Edward looked in her eyes and said, "Are you wet? Is that it, Isabella? Did I make you...wet?"

She whispered back, "maybe."

Edward looked positively predatory at her admission. "Just so you know, Isabella, you're not the only one with those kinds of thoughts. I dreamt of you last night. I had you against the wall in the kitchen as we made out. It was hot. So hot that I came, Isabella. Just at the thought of you."

Just then the bell rang, interrupting their moment. Isabella gasped, grabbing her books and backpack, she quickly ran out of the classroom.

Edward, realizing what he had done, shoved his chair back hard. He grabbed his books and ran out of the room into the boys restroom. He slammed the stall door closed and started banging his head against it.

_Shit! Shit! Did that just happen? Please tell me I didn't make a pass at my cousin again. Oh God, please tell me it was another dream._

"Edward? Are you in here?" He heard Jasper's voice calling him.

"Yes!" He called in reply.

Jasper stopped in front of his stall and asked, "What the heck happened between you and Bella that made her run out of class like that?"

_Oh good lord, it wasn't a fucking dream. It actually happened. Fuck! _Edward was beyond frustrated.

"Edward, you can talk to me. Come on out here and talk to me, dude." Jasper said in a pleading voice.

Edward texted Jasper to make sure they were alone in the bathroom. "Yes, Edward, we're alone. Now come on out and talk to me."

Jazz backed away from the stall and Edward came out, flustered. His jaw was clenched and he was grinding his teeth.

"So...what happened?" Jazz asked again.

Edward looked right at his buddy. "What do you think happened, man? I just came out and told Bella, my own cousin, that I had a wet dream about her, that's what!" Edward spat angrily.

Jasper was stunned by Edward's admission. "Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He knew Edward had feelings for Isabella, but had no idea they were that strong.

"Oh, you say? Oh? This is serious, Jazz." Edward growled, pulling at his hair.

Jazz laughed. He didn't mean to, but it all just seemed funny somehow. Who would have thought Edward would fall in love with his cousin...of all the girls in the world.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You're right, this isn't funny. But you have to admit, this is…"

Edward snapped at him, saying, "Wrong? Just utterly creepy, and flat out wrong, right Jazz?" Edward wanted so much for Jazz to tell him this was all normal. But it wasn't normal.

"Look, man, you need to calm down. Maybe it's not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad...are you kidding me? You were right there, Jazz. You saw what happened. My cousin just ran out of the room, creeped out by me! How can I face her again?"

Jazz stood against the wall, deep in thought. He looked Edward in the eye and replied, "Edward, it's not really as bad as you think. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Edward looked at his friend as he tried to read his face. As much as he tried, he couldn't.

"What do you mean?"

Jazz laid it out on the line for Edward. "She has the hots for you, too, Edward." Jasper said with a big smile on his face.

Edward relaxed a bit. He'd been angry with himself for coming on to her as if she was a regular girl, and not his cousin. But now...he wasn't so sure.

"And? Is there anything else?" Edward asked, hopeful.

"Let's just say, the girl likes you the same way you like her, Edward. But she's also confused about her feelings for you...because you are related to each other. Alice and I talked during Bio, Edward. Alice confided in me that Isabella does indeed like you, but she's too embarrassed and shy to admit it."

Edward relaxed even more. His smile turned into a smirk. "So...my cousin has feelings for me, is that what you're saying? As in more than just friends or relatives?"

Jazz smiled back and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. The question is, are you going to pursue her, or not?"

Edward didn't know what to think. He wanted Isabella more than he'd wanted anyone. But how could he pursue her when she was family? How could this all work out for them? He was more confused now than he'd ever been in his life.

The bell rang to alert everyone it was time for third period. Great! Now they'd just skipped second period; not a good first impression to make.

"I don't know, Jazz. I mean….yes I do have feelings for her, but...maybe I should start this slow. You know, as friends, and see where it goes from there. I don't want to make any hasty decisions right now. But first, I need to apologize to her."

Jazz nodded as they left the bathroom and walked toward the lockers to meet the girls. Alice and Jasper left Bella and Edward to talk alone. Bella shyly looked into Edward's eyes.

**A/N: So...there was some flirting going on between the two...so why exactly did Isabella run out of class from Edward? What will happen when the cousins talk about what happened? Wait until next Friday!**


	5. Misunderstandings?

**Chapter 5: Misunderstandings?**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

Isabella and Edward gazed into each other's eyes, both wanting to declare how they felt, but too afraid to do so. Breaking the silence, Edward spoke first.

"Isabella, I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. You're such a pretty girl, that sometimes I forget who I'm talking to."

Isabella was a little hurt; she was hoping he'd meant to flirt with her. Even though they were family she still hoped...but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. He did admit he thought she was pretty, so there were always possibilities, she thought.

She said softly, "It's okay, Edward." Putting her hand out for him to shake, she said, "Friends."

Edward was relieved she accepted his apology, and hoped that they could start over as friends, and go from there.

"Friends, Isabella. Good friends." he replied, as he stood staring into her brown eyes. They were each in their own little world.

Just as soon as they agreed, Jake walked up and put his arm around Bella, kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey, baby, how was your morning?" Jake asked as he stared at both Bella and Edward.

Isabella remembered Jake had a dentist appointment that morning; she noticed his teeth were whiter than normal. She looked between Jake and Edward and saw the tension that was brewing between the two of them.

Bella removed Jake's arm from her shoulder and said, "Good morning, Jake. This is my cousin, Edward, and his brother, Jasper." Jake saw both Alice and Jazz standing nearby.

"Hello, Jake," Edward replied tightly, as he gave Bella a confused look. "Nice to meet you. Isabella didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

Jake smirked at Edward and said, "Oh yeah, she and I go way back. Don't we, honey?" as he squeezed Bella tightly to him. "Actually, we haven't made "it" official yet, but we are certainly heading in that direction. Aren't we, sweetie?" Jake asked Bella, teasing her as he kissed her again.

"I see." Edward said angrily, looking at Isabella again. Edward and Jake were giving each other the evil eye.

Jake was smiling when he said, "So...you and Isabella are cousins? That's cool. I heard that you and your brother were moving here."

"Yeah, today is our first day. Well, Edward, we'd better get to class." Jazz said, trying to get his cousin's attention.

Edward wasn't happy at all. Isabella hadn't even mentioned Jake to him. _Was she just playing my emotions? Was she really attracted to me at all, or was it just a game to make Jake jealous? _Edward wondered.

Alice tried to pull Bella away from Jake, who had again casually laid his arm over Bella's shoulders, possessively.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "We'd better get to class before we're late. We will see you all at lunch. Come on, Bella." Alice tugged on Bella's hand as she stood there, still shocked by the whole exchange.

Edward was pissed as he walked away from his cousin. He huffed as he opened the double doors with force, Jasper right behind him. Bella winced seeing Edward's anger first hand.

_Dang it!_ Isabella thought. _Why didn't I tell him about Jake and I? I was going to in Biology, bu_t...Alice cut into her thoughts.

"It will be ok, Bella. We can all talk later." she said, reassuringly.

Bella looked at her best friend. "Was it me, or was Edward...jealous of Jake?"

Seeing Edward so angry at her wasn't something Bella was used to; she hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Well…" Alice said quietly, "It wasn't really your fault. Jake was the one being an ass. I think he saw you and Edward talking and decided to make Edward aware that you and Jake were...sort of together. You know how Jake is-he's a guy. Even though he knows you and Edward are cousins, he probably felt the need to...well...you know. It will all work out, I promise."

Alice led Bella to their class-they barely made it. Meanwhile, Edward was furious at Isabella; he hadn't thought he could be this angry at anyone. Edward slammed his books down on the desk as he sat down.

Jazz broke into Edward's thoughts. "Hey man, you okay?"

Edward snapped at Jazz. "Do I like I'm okay? Why didn't she say anything about having a boyfriend? She had plenty of opportunities to say something like, Edward, I have a boyfriend… we can't…" He didnt even finish his sentence. He knew he sounded silly, that he shouldn't be upset, because they were only friends and they were related. But, for two people who supposedly felt something for each other, she hadn't said a word about Jake. Nothing.

Jazz tried to say something. "Edward…"

"Dont! I get it, dude. Isabella was just toying with me to make her little boy toy jealous. Its fine."

Edward knew deep down inside that she didn't mean to hurt him. But she had. _That's fine_, he thought. _We will just be friends. That's it. End of story._ But was it?

**A/N: Hey guys...I know you're gonna hate me on this one because Jake had to appear in this one. I can't make it that easy...However I do have a surprise for you all for Valentine's! What do you think it is?**


	6. Close Encounters

**Chapter 6: Close Encounters (The tension is mounting!)**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

The day went by quickly; soon it was time for lunch. Edward went to his locker to put his stuff away. He slammed the door shut and turned, running right into Isabella. They looked at each other in shock when they discovered how close they were to each other; you could feel the tension between them. Edward's heart was pounding a mile a minute; he was sure Bella could hear it. Her breath caught as he looked at her. The silence was deafening.

Finally Isabella spoke. "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jake. He and I..."

Edward backed away from her and said curtly, "It's okay, Bella. I understand. You don't owe me any explanations. He's your boyfriend and I'm your cousin. I get it."

Bella sighed. She didn't think of Edward as her cousin at all. "Edward, it really isn't what you're thinking. I mean, yeah, he and I have kissed and all, but…"

Edward backed himself into the locker, causing it to shift under his weight. Looking her straight in the eyes he said, "Bella, you really don't need to do this, okay? I mean, we're friends, right? You don't need to explain yourself to me. Look, why don't we just start over okay. Clean slate."

He put out his hand-she eyed it for a moment, then took it in hers, feeling that spark again. She knew he felt it too, because he jerked his hand away quickly.

"Okay, we can do that. Clean slate." Isabella replied. They stood there, losing track of time while they looked in each other's eyes. They had no idea their friends had joined them in the hallway until Jessica tried to get Edward's attention.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. I was thinking maybe we could eat lunch together, or at least sit together," she said, fluttering her eyelashes in a vain attempt to look alluring. Isabella hated the way Jessica flirted with her cousin, but she also knew she couldn't do a thing about it. Edward broke his gaze from Bella and looked at Jess.

Showing off his crooked smile, he said, "Sure, Jess, we can sit together."

Jessica hooked her arm through his and they started toward the cafeteria, the rest of them in tow. Alice lagged behind and leaned into Bella, asking, "What's going on here? I thought he liked you?"

Bella said quietly, "I thought so, too, until the whole Jake thing. I tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn't listen. He gave me some speech about us being friends, saying we could start over with a clean slate. Then Jessica walked up, ruining our moment. Maybe it's for the best, Alice. After all, we are cousins."

Alice looked at her best friend, stopping her before they went into the lunch room. "Bella, if you really like him, then…"

"Alice, it's okay. Really." Bella admonished. "Whatever there was between us is over now. Let's just let it go, okay?" Poor Bella looked miserable.

"But…" Alice started to say, but stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face. Alice could tell she was hurting, but it was best for now to let it go. "Okay. I'm sorry, Bella." Alice said apologetically.

"So am I, Alice." Bella replied, walking into the lunch room. They got their lunch, then sat at their usual table, joining Edward and Jess, who were already flirting heavily with each other. Bella sighed-she could hardly stomach it-seeing her cousin flirting with the slut of the school.

Edward turned and caught the look in Bella's eyes. He could see the hurt in them. But he also knew that nothing could come of his relationship with Bella. They were cousins and she had a boyfriend. So, he looked away and continued on with Jessica, who was eating it up.

Soon, Bella felt an arm draped over her shoulder. Knowing it was Jake, she didn't bother moving it, but as soon as he showed up, she felt the tension between Edward and Jake. Edward looked right at him and gave him the evil eye, glaring at his arm around Bella. Edward secretly wanted to be the one to do that, but what could he do about it?

Suddenly, the conversation within the group had changed. Jessica asked Edward to go to the movies with her and he agreed. Before long, it became a group date with all the couples. Jess also suggested they go to Mike's party Saturday night. He was always throwing wild weekend parties. They all agreed to the plan.

Isabella secretly thought that it was going to be a long couple of days seeing her friend and Edward flirt with each other all the time. Even walking through the hallways, Bella would see Edward lean in close to Jessica to whisper something in her ear, causing Jess to smile and laugh. It was nauseating for Isabella to watch.

She closed her locker and headed to class. It was her last one and all her friends were in it. She sat beside Alice, who was deep in conversation with Jasper. Bella got her stuff out, her breath catching as she smelled a whiff of Edward's scent. He smelled so good; musk and cinnamon.

They looked at each other and smiled as class began. Neither one said anything to each other and the tension was thick. _This is going to be a long week, _Isabella thought to herself.

**A/N: So they have a group date coming up next week...how will that go? And did anyone notice the tension between Jake and Edward? Yeah...I feel some male testosterone building.**


	7. Field Trip Dilemas

**Chapter 7 Field Trip Dilemas**

**Beta'd by Emily(boo1414)**

**A/N: Thank you to Emily(boo1414) for editing my stories. I can't even thank her enough for everything she does for me. Even when she is sick or not feeling good. I love her to death. She is my sister through and through. Dont forget to read the other AN at the bottom. Thanks!**

The next day was Friday and they had their class trip to the plant nursery. Their teacher had been talking about plants all week long; how they grew, all about their nutritional needs. The students waited in the school parking lot, ready to board a bus for their trip to the greenhouse.

Isabella and Alice walked up to Edward and Jazz, who were waiting on them. Alice kissed Jazz on the lips and gave him a hug. Isabella and Edward just looked at each other awkwardly. Edward so wanted to reach out to her and tell her how he felt. He just couldn't make himself take that first step.

They had exchanged longing looks, both in class and at the lunch table, all the week long. Every time Jake sat next to Bella and leaned in close, Edward felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to rip that fucker's head off every time. Jess had even caught him growling, and had to nudge him a few times.

Jake often saw the looks Edward and Bella gave each other, and when he did, he would kiss Bella on the cheek, showing Edward she was his. Or at least Jake liked to think she was his.

"Hey, Bella. So, are you ready for our group date tonight?" Edward asked, trying to break the ice again.

Bella replied quietly, "Sure...I guess. What about you?"

Edward wanted to say, "_Hell no! I'd rather be going out with you_,_"_ but instead he said, "Yeah. Jess is a nice girl. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled, but it was a fake one.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I'm glad you two are getting along so well." Isabella replied, but it was a blatant lie. She hated the fact that Edward and Jessica were going out. She wanted to shout, _"He's mine! Back off bitch!"_ But Jess was her friend, and Edward deserved to be happy.

Finally it was time for them to pile into the bus. Of course, Jazz and Alice sat together, as did Edward and Bella. The seats were small, so their bodies were pressed close together.

As Edward and Bella sat next to each other, their hearts began beating faster and their breathing picked up. Isabella's thigh hit Edward's leg, and Edward felt the jolt of energy pass between them. Then her fingers barely touched his arm, but it was enough to send tingles down his spine. They went to say something to each other-they were face to face with only centimeters between them. His eyes went to her lips; he watched as she moistened them. Edward groaned-he so wanted to kiss those pink, delectable lips. He imagined how soft they would be, how they would feel pressed against his skin. Isabella was busy too, watching Edward's adam's apple bob in his throat. She thought it looked sexy, and wanted to lick it.

When they realized what they were doing, they hurriedly looked away. Embarrassed, they sat in silence for the rest of the trip. It was the bus ride from hell.

When the bus came to a stop, Edward quickly got off, leaving the rest of them behind. He needed some air, and needed to get away from Isabella. He went around to the side of the bus and leaned back, trying to calm himself. Soon Jasper was standing next to him, looking at him with concern. Edward's eyes darted first over to Jasper, then to the girls, who had started walking toward the building. Isabella looked back at Edward briefly, then quickly looked away again, not wanting to be caught staring. She'd been doing enough of that as it was.

Edward groaned out loud in frustration. "How much more of this can I take, Jazz? Good Lord! Being close to her, and not being able to reach out and touch her, is driving me fucking crazy!" he cried out, pulling at his poor, abused hair.

Jazz felt so bad for his brother. "Edward, look. It seems to me that you two feel the same way about each other. Why don't you just admit that you have strong feelings for her, and that you don't want to go out with Jessica?"

Edward glared at Jazz. "Are you crazy? Jazz, she's family. I mean, I can't...we can't…Fuck! I'm going insane here, Jazz. While we were sitting next to each other, I could feel the energy between us. I can't explain it - it's like this spark. I wanted to claim her right then and there. That's why I'm going out with Jessica. Because I can't be with Bella."

"Who says you can't be with Bella?" asked Jasper. "If you have feelings for her, then stop fighting them. I'm sure your family will understand. You've tried, you really have. You can't deny your feelings any longer, Edward."

Edward wanted so badly to believe he and Bella could be together. But he didn't think his family would approve. And what about the scrutiny they would undergo? He didn't want to put Isabella through that, either. Why did everything have to be so difficult? "_Why did it have to be you, Isabella?" Edward lamented to himself. I'm one unlucky son of a bitch._

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, preparing himself to give Jazz the answer he had to give him, but sure as hell didn't want to.

"No, Jazz, our family wouldn't understand." Edward countered. "And neither would this town, for that matter. I'm keeping my date with Jessica tonight. I do like her - she's cute, nice, and fun to be around. I owe it to everyone to give this a chance, Jazz. We'd better catch up to the class. Come on."

While Edward and Jazz hurried to catch up with the class, Alice and Bella discussed things between them.

"Bella," Alice said to her friend. "I can see that Edward wants you. Jazz and I have both seen the way he looks at you. Why are you two fighting this, when you know it's what you both want?"

They walked into the greenhouse, looking at the different plants, while their teacher droned on about how to feed them with something called compost tea. One of the students was about to drink it when the teacher stopped him.

Bella turned to Alice and said, "Look, Alice. Edward and I are just friends. Whatever there was between us is over. Besides, he's going out with Jess now."

"Yeah, well, we all know he'd rather be with you. It's so obvious, Bella." Alice observed.

Just then, Bella stepped into some mud and slipped. She waited for the jolt from her body hitting the concrete below, but it never came. A set of strong arms caught her in time. She was so close to Edward, she could feel his hot breath fan across her face. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long moment as they leaned in closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, their teacher broke the connection when he called out,

"Okay, it's time to go! Everybody back on the bus."

Edward helped Bella to stand up, asking, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice. He took off before she could get up the courage to say thank you.

Edward had to get away from Isabella quickly, before something happened between them. He stood by the bus, thinking. His three friends joined him, and they waited together for the rest of the class to catch up. Edward and Bella could feel things were changing between them. They weren't looking at each other as cousins, or even friends, any longer. They were more like...lovers. Edward's gaze was intense. Isabella shivered, feeling as if he could see right through to her very soul. Edward finally looked away, and walked toward the front of the bus.

He mumbled, "I can't take this anymore."

He shot onto the bus, dragging Jazz along with him. "Jazz, you have to sit next to me. I can't take it anymore...I will go insane." Jasper agreed to sit with him as the girls boarded the bus. Alice sat with Bella, two seats away from the boys.

Alice and Jasper knew it was only a matter of time. Edward and Bella couldn't deny their feelings forever; one of them was going to crack eventually. They just weren't sure which one. And they still had the big group date to go on. "_Won't that be interesting!" Alice thought with a snort._

**A/N: Hey, there happy Friday! So it looks like things are heating up with these two. I have been getting lots of reviews saying, "Edward could be adopted as well, so they can be together. " OR "Maybe we find out that Esme is adopted too and not Renee's real sister?"**

**I'm really not trying to be a bitch but I have said this in the beginning...Edward and Bella are cousins in this story. There will be no twist of any kind of finding out otherwise. It is a TABOO story meaning- That they are family in this fic. They just happen to be cousins who fall in love. It does happen. There is research on it saying this.**

**Also if you do NOT sign in and leave a review under GUEST I will delete it without even reading it. I refuse to accept anymore Guest reviews to any of my stories for now on because of people abuse it just to be rude! Im tired of the rudeness. I'm tired of others abusing that feature just to get authors down. These guest reviewers are just bunch of cowardless bullies. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY; JUST HIT THE DAMN X BUTTON TO EXIT THE STORY. You don't have to be rude, or call an author a name. Or say I don't like this story its junk. What ever happened to decency in this world? We(Authors) post these stories for people who want entertainment for FREE. That's right for FRE! We put ourselves out there and it isn't always easy to do. We take the time out for our Real Life to write these stories. Our betas take the time out of their lives too to make this a pleasant please, if you dont like what you read, just exit and move on. Be a grown up. Sorry for the rant my readers, I just had to get that off my chest. Peace out until next Friday! Love to all.**


	8. Group dates and more

**Chapter 8 Groups dates and more**

**Beta'd by Emily boo1414**

The night of the group date had arrived. Isabella had knots in her stomach; she didn't want to go, but felt she had no choice. She didn't want to see Edward and Jessica all over each other. She wanted to be the one that he leaned into, the one that he whispered sweet nothings to.

Edward found himself pacing back and forth in his room instead of getting ready. His stomach was tied up in knots. Jasper came into his room and froze when he saw the look on Edward's face. He didn't look like a guy excited about a date...he looked miserable. Like he was in pain. Jazz knew his cousin didn't want to go on this date; he knew that Edward wanted Bella. He wished Edward would just put an end to this ridiculous group date and tell Isabella how he felt.

They'd decided to meet up at a local eatery close to the theatre. Once everyone arrived, they decided to take a seat and order. Edward was, of course, sitting next to Jessica and Jasper sat with Alice, leaving Bella to sit with Jake.

Alice whispered to Jasper, "I know one of them is going to crack. I can see it in their faces, Jazz."

Jasper leaned into Alice and said, "I know. Why are they be so stubborn about this? I'm sure their parents would understand how they feel." They continued to watch the evening's events unfold before them. "This may end up being better than the movie," Alice joked.

Edward and Bella kept giving each other looks throughout dinner, each wishing they could be with the other instead of with their actual dates. Edward hadn't kissed Jessica yet, but he knew she was probably expecting him to soon. Oh, how he wished it was Bella's lips that he'd be kissing. After what seemed like an endless and uncomfortable dinner, they paid the tab and headed to the theatre.

Jake and Bella sat two rows up from Jessica and Edward. Alice, wanting to sit with her friend, pulled Jazz down the same row Jake and Bella were in. Bella couldn't seem to forget that her hot cousin was sitting behind her. Since she couldn't look to see what was happening for herself, she quietly asked Alice to do so.

Alice was shocked at what she saw when she looked behind her. Where Edward and Jessica should have been sitting were empty seats... they were nowhere in sight. When Jake excused himself to go to the bathroom, Alice leaned in and told Bella that Jessica and Edward had disappeared from the theatre.

When Bella looked for herself, she saw that they were, indeed, gone. Her stomach churned, not knowing where they went or what they were doing. She hoped to God they hadn't gone somewhere to have sex. She blew out a breath in frustration. Jake returned and they finished watching the movie.

_a few minutes earlier…_

Jessica whispered to Edward as they sat down to watch the movie, "I know of a good make out place, if you want to to leave. I'm not really interested in this movie, anyway." Edward didn't really want to leave with her - he didn't want to make out with her. Who he wanted to make out with was Bella. Watching Jake lean in toward Bella, Edward's stomach turned. He rushed out of his seat as the bile filled his mouth.

Jessica, stunned at first, quickly followed behind him. He ran into the men's room, barely making it to the toilet in time before losing his dinner. Jessica stood outside waiting for him, constantly checking her watch. After twenty minutes, she thought, "Good Lord, how long does it take him to pee?"

Edward stayed there in the stall, as he was still sick to his stomach. Thoughts of Bella and Jake kissing in the theatre swam in his head. _Oh God, please let this night end_, he thought.

His phone beeped - it was Jessica, asking him if he was okay. He texted back saying he'd be out soon. Once he'd washed and dried his face, he walked out to an expectant Jessica. Her eyes were filled with excitement, hoping she was going to make out with the hottest guy in school.

Edward walked up to her and said quietly, "Jessica...I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm not feeling well."

Jessica looked at him with disappointment in her eyes when she said, "Oh! I'm sorry you don't feel well."

He offered to take her home. The ride to her house was silent; neither of them felt like talking. He pulled into her driveway and turned off the ignition. Always the gentleman, he walked her to her front door. Jessica turned to him and said, "I'm sorry this date didn't go as planned. Maybe we can do this another time?" She looked at him hopefully.

He didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't go on lying to her, either. "Jess, look. You're really pretty and all, but I just can't do this. I'm not interested in dating you. I'm sorry."

"Oh. I see." Jess said curtly. "Well, I guess I'd better get inside, then."

"I'm sorry to have misled you, Jess. I thought going out with you was what I should do, but it just didn't work out." Edward tried to explain.

She nodded, then went inside, disappointed with their date. Edward went back to his car and texted Jasper, letting him know what had happened. He said he would see his brother at home. Jazz relayed the message to the girls - Bella was relieved that the date with Jessica didn't work out. Once the movie was over, Bella left with Jake in his car.

Jake pulled into her driveway and shut off the car, leaning in to kiss Bella. She pulled away, realizing she no longer wanted to be with him. Jake sighed and then asked, "Bella what's going on with us? You've been so distant with me lately. What's the matter?"

She sighed, and then replied, "Jake, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I just don't feel that way for you. I'm really sorry."

He replied tightly, "It's Edward, isn't it? You have the hots for him."

"No. I just think we need to see other people, that's all." Bella explained.

Jake was upset. He knew better. "Bella, come on. Tell me the truth. I see they way he's been looking at you, and you at him. It's so obvious. But...you two are cousins, Bella. It will never work."

Bella turned to Jake, and looking into his eyes she said, "I guess its a risk I'll have to take, Jake. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Really."

They both sat in his car for a while. All you could hear was their breathing...the silence was deafening.

"I guess you'd better get inside, then." Jake said, his voice full of hurt.

Bella got out of Jake's car and started walking toward the house. He turned on the ignition and pulled out. Bella watched his tail lights fade into the distance. She'd come to a decision about her and Edward. Now it was time to follow through.

**A/N: So we are getting closer! Next Friday will be a treat! I loved Alice's line that just cracked me up!**


	9. Giving In?

**Ch 9 Giving In?**

**Beta'd by Emily(boo1414)**

It was Saturday night, and the gang was supposed to be going to Mike's party. Bella decided to ride with Jasper and Alice, while Edward opted to drive himself there. He didn't really want to go, but knew he needed to make an appearance. He also didn't feel like running into Jake again.

He'd been at the party for over an hour and he wasn't having any fun at all. A few girls came up to talk to him, but he wasn't really interested - even in Lauren - who'd flirted with him shamelessly. He finally decided he'd had enough, and went outside for some air.

He didn't realize Bella was standing outside as well. He saw her there near the railing, and walked up behind her. He just couldn't stay away.

"Hey, why aren't you inside enjoying the party? Where's Jake?" he asked, moving to stand next to her.

She pushed back some of her hair, it was blowing in her face from the breeze. She turned to look at Edward and saw he was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. His hair was wind blown as well, but still looked sexy.

"I'm not sure where Jake is. I came with Alice and Jasper." she said honestly.

Edward wasn't expecting that answer. As he moved in closer, he could smell her perfume. _Damn, she smelled good,_ he thought.

"Oh, wow. Did something happen between you two?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied. "Jazz said you took Jessica home last night because you weren't feeling well. Are you going to ask her out again?"

Edward leaned in toward Bella, he needed to be close to her. "We aren't going to be seeing each other anymore." He left it at that.

"I see." Bella said. "I broke it off with Jake myself. I told him I couldn't see him anymore."

By then Edward and Bella were face to face; they were so close they could feel the heat coming off their bodies. Edward looked deep into her eyes.

"Is there a reason for the break up?" Edward asked, lowering his tone. His heart was pounding in his chest as he said to himself, _Please God, let it be me she wants._

Bella lowered her voice as well, but it was still loud enough that he could hear. "Well, I have feelings for someone else." she replied. This was bold, especially for Bella. She'd never been this forward with a boy she liked before - not in her life.

Edward's heart was practically beating out of his chest. The closer he got to Bella's face, the quicker his breathing became. Both of their lips were slightly parted, each taking in a breath just before they made contact. The air between them was full of electricity - it could have lit up a city.

"Bella…" Edward breathed.

"Edward…" Bella gasped.

Exhaling, their lips met for the first time. They were still at first, but then they began to move. Her lips were so soft and warm against his; he felt like he was home. Bella thought his lips tasted like butterscotch. As they continued the kiss, his tongue silently begged for entrance. As he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, he moaned. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling their bodies closer together. Their lips moved in sync; they couldn't get enough of each other. Finally needing to breathe, Edward pulled back from the kiss.

Looking in her eyes, he said, "Wow!" Bella echoed the sentiment.

His lips crashed to hers again as he pushed her body against the railing. His body was hard against hers. They were moving in a frenzy; sucking, biting, and just enjoying the kiss.

Bella pulled away for a moment and looked up at Edward. He smiled. Neither one of them was able to deny how they felt about each other any longer, and it gave them a profound sense of relief. Things were finally going to be the way they should have been all along.

"Isabella, I can't stay away from you anymore. I tried. God, I tried so hard. But this pull…" Edward stammered.

"I know. I feel the same way, Edward. Don't stay away - I don't want you to." Bella replied soothingly.

He smiled at her...really smiled. "You're sure?" he asked, not wanting to let her go. He held on tight, loving the feel of her body next to his.

"I'm sure. Really. That's why I broke up with Jake. I couldn't keep denying my feelings for you. I know we're cousins, but…"

"I know." Edward sighed, looking deep into her eyes. He had the same worries. "I know how you're feeling, Isabella. I don't know how all of this will work, but I'm willing to try."

For a while they just stayed there, holding on to each other, elated they were finally admitting their feelings. It felt good to be honest.

"Bella, would you go a date with me? A real date?" Edward asked his cousin. "We could double with Jasper and Alice if you'd like. I just want to be with you. Please?"

Isabella happily agreed to go on a date with him. She also agreed they should take it slow-neither of them wanted to give anything away at the party. They tried not to be obvious with their feelings, but Edward stayed as close to Bella as he could all evening. They hung out mostly with Jazz and Alice. It didn't matter for now that they couldn't be open about their feelings in public. The people who needed to know were finally being honest; that was all that mattered. The rest would come in time, and Edward and Bella knew it was worth the wait.

**A/N So they finally admitted it to each other! Yeah! what did you all think of that kiss? Was it everything you wanted it to be? But how will everyone else respond to their new relationship? Next up is their date! It will be very...you fill in the blank.**


	10. The date

**Why Did it have to be you?**

**Ch 10 The date:**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Bella's parents told her that they had a police event to attend, so she would have the house to herself that evening. She called Alice to tell her, and to ask her to let the guys know. Alice came over early to fix Bella's hair and make up. Just as she was finishing, the doorbell rang.

When Bella answered the door, Edward looked at her and thought, _Wow. She looks amazing_.

Edward bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, of course, making Edward chuckle. They all decided to order pizza and watch movies. The couples talked in the kitchen while Isabella made a salad and Alice prepared the garlic bread. While Bella was cutting up veggies for the salad, Edward grabbed a piece of tomato, popping it in his mouth.

"Hey! That's for the salad." she feigned annoyance at his theft of the salad ingredients.

"Then why don't you come over here and take it out of my mouth," he said, wiggling his eyebrows to flirt with her.

She gasped and turned bright red like a tomato, making Edward laugh. "You're such an easy target, beautiful. You're cute when you blush."

Just then the bell rang; the pizza was there. Jazz paid the delivery man and brought it into the kitchen. They all grabbed plates and sat at the table to eat.

They were all talking and having a good time flirting with each other, especially Edward and Bella. Bella took a bite out of her pizza, ending up with sauce on the edge of her mouth. Edward saw her reach for a napkin, but he stopped her.

He leaned in, whispering, "I can take care of that for you, baby." His tongue came out and he licked the sauce off Bella's lip. Her breath hitched when he then kissed her on the spot he'd licked. He then moved on to kiss her full on the mouth.

Bella was getting wet from all the flirting and foreplay with Edward. He moaned into the kiss, finally pulling away, reluctantly, before things could get too carried away.

"Damn, woman, what are you doing to me? Jesus!" he complained, adjusting himself. He had the biggest boner of his life. Isabella laughed out loud at Edward's behavior.

He gave her a mischievous look, "What are you laughing at, huh?"

She snorted, laughing harder. "Nothing!"

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that, baby." he teased.

Just then Bella took off running, through the kitchen into the living room, with Edward hot on her heels. She squealed as she ran, tripping just as he caught up to her. They fell to the floor, laughing.

He started tickling her ribs, straddling her. "That will teach ya to laugh at me, little one!"

They were laughing so hard, Bella had to work to catch her breath. She tried to push Edward off of her, but hadn't expected his sudden move. He grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head, while he lowered himself on top of her.

"Try to move now, sweetheart. Let's see you get out of this one, " He purred, looking in her eyes.

They both got quiet and serious. Isabella, suddenly nervous, licked her lips. Edward followed her tongue with his eyes. He groaned, wanting that tongue in his mouth.

Slowly, he leaned in closer. Their breathing picked up as their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. Edward slid his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, moaning as their lips moved together.

He wanted her, so much. Quickly losing control, he thrust his hard cock against her, feeling her warmth through her jeans.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward growled to her. "I want you so much. More than any other woman."

Just as Edward started to undress Bella, they heard Jasper call out, "Why don't you two get a room!"

Edward groaned and moved away from Bella. He gave her his hand and helped her up. He'd totally forgotten they weren't alone. Isabella pulled at her clothes, nervous and a bit embarrassed. Edward made it too easy to get carried away.

He used his hand to straighten out his hair, saying, "Sorry, guys. I guess we just got carried away."

Edward and Isabella moved to sit on the couch, and Alice and Jasper sat on the loveseat. While they watched a movie, Isabella laid her head on Edward's shoulder. After the movie was over, Edward looked at Bella and said, "Bella, I want you to know I had a good time tonight. It was the best date I've ever had."

"Yeah, me too. Though we have a few things we need to work out before this can go on." she answered, looking in his eyes.

He nodded. He knew exactly what she was referring to - their parents. If they were going to be a couple, they had to talk with their parents.

"I know, and you're right. I can't go on pretending that I don't have feelings for you, Isabella. I've tried. But it was bigger than me…bigger than both of us."

"I agree, Edward. So, when did you want to tell them?"

He thought about it. It was getting late - they had school tomorrow. He knew they couldn't show their feelings for each other at school until they'd talked with their parents. But he also knew he couldn't go another week hiding, either.

He looked into her eyes. "How about we talk to them tomorrow? I know it's a school night, but I can't go another full week at school without them knowing. And I can't stay away from you, either."

Edward's arm was draped over the back of the couch, while Isabella leaned in close, not wanting to lose contact.

Bella looked back at Edward and said, "I agree. We should tell them tomorrow night."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Tomorrow night then, angel." Edward said, the promise of more in his eyes. "Tomorrow night." Isabella echoed, while butterflies leapt in her stomach. Neither one of them wanted to say goodnight.

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter a little light hearted and yet serious too...So next up they will go to school….will they be able to hide their feelings for a few hours while at school?**


	11. School Daze

**WDI**

**Ch 11 School Daze**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

It was Monday morning. Bella would be riding in to school with Alice, while Edward and Jasper were riding together. Both Edward and Bella had discussed how they would act at school. He assured Bella that he only had eyes for her. He would stay as close to her as possible, but they wouldn't touch each other...for now. At least until they talked it over with their parents, that is.

Isabella and Alice walked into school, where Jazz and Edward were waiting at their lockers for them. Jazz and Alice kissed each other hello, but kept it short, while all Edward and Bella could do was gaze into each other's eyes.

Edward knew there was no way in hell he could hide what he was feeling for Isabella for a whole week. He was already wanting to reach out to her. It didn't stop him from flirting with her, though.

He smiled his crooked smile, and purred, "Good morning, angel." Just his voice alone sent shivers down Isabella's spine. And the way he looked at her, his eyes full of lust? Her body couldn't help but react.

"Good morning, Edward. You look handsome today." she flirted back.

His smile went wider as they stood in silence, just enjoying their proximity. _Damn!_ he thought. _There's no fucking way I could go a full week...I'm ready to pounce on her, claiming her as mine, right now!_

Isabella's thoughts were similar. _Oh Edward, I wish I could kiss the hell out of you right now - show those sluts you are mine!_

Soon the bell rang for their first class, interrupting their inner monologues. The couples walked to their classes. Sitting down, Edward moved a bit closer to Bella, hoping at least, to brush up against her covered leg.

He leaned in and whispered, "I have to say, this a lot harder than I thought it would be. Not being able to touch you the way I want to right now - it's torture."

She sighed and whispered back, "I know the feeling, but it's just for the day. Surely we can refrain from touching for that long!"

He smiled and nodded. "I know, but I don't have to like it." Edward looked around the room and found Mike looking in their direction. He was eyeing Isabella, and Edward knew it. He wasn't exactly subtle. Mike moved in their direction and Edward whispered in Bella's ear, "Mike is coming over here."

"Great." Isabella groaned, rolling her eyes. She looked up just in time to see Mike appear by her side. He cleared his throat nervously. "Hey there, Isabella. I heard through the grapevine that you broke up with Jake - is it true?"

She nodded her head. The speed that gossip spread through this school never ceased to amaze her. But then again, Jake _was_ a popular boy.

Mike continued on, "I was hoping maybe this Friday I could take you to the movies. What do you say, is it a date?"

Edward growled lowly, but Isabella still heard him. She nudged him without Mike seeing it. Answering Mike, she said, "Sorry, Mike...I ummmm...I'm not quite ready to date yet. You understand."

Mike was disappointed - the look on his face gave him away. "Oh. Well, I guess another time, then." Edward watched him as he walked away. Yeah, they had to talk with their parents tonight, because there was no way in hell he could hide his feelings for Isabella any longer. It was only the first day, and already he wanted to pound Mike's face in.

Isabella turned to Edward and said, "You have got to get a hold of yourself, Edward. Really."

He looked deeply in her eyes and replied, "I'm trying, Isabella. Really, I am. But it's hard to pretend I don't care when other guys ask you out, when what I really want is to claim you - right in front of them. When Mike came over, all I wanted to say was, _Back off, she's mine! _"

"I know." she whispered. "Don't you think it will be the same for me, too? We'll just have to deal with it until the end of the day. It's not like we have a choice."

He knew she was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. Especially when Mike kept looking at Isabella.

Finally, lunch time rolled around. Jasper and Alice headed to the lunch room, followed by Edward and Bella. They all got their food and sat down at a table. Soon the rest of the gang followed suit, sitting at the table with them. Jake and Jessica gave Isabella and Edward funny looks when the two of them sat next to each other.

Edward glanced up and saw Jake giving him the evil eye. Edward so wanted to ask him what the fuck his problem was, but he didn't want to start anything, either. At least not until their parents knew of their new relationship.

Every time Isabella or Edward moved, accidently brushing up against each other, they both felt the tingle. Edward kept shifting around in his seat as he tried eating his lunch. After about ten minutes, Edward couldn't take it anymore. He leaned into Bella and whispered, "How about we go somewhere...private?"

Isabella gulped down the rest of her drink, her eyes meeting his. He mouthed to her, 'Locker room.' She nodded and got up to throw away her trash - he did the same. Edward held his jacket in front of him to hide the obvious bulge he was currently sporting.

Isabella opened the locker room door, looking in to find all was clear. Edward came in behind her. Just as it shut, Edward pinned her to one of the lockers, his lips finding hers. Both moaned with the contact, as their lips moved hungrily together. Edward pushed her harder into the lockers, finally pulling away to breathe.

Bella gasped for breath as well. Taking a moment to look at him, she was overwhelmed by the desire she found reflected in his eyes.

He leaned in, their foreheads touching, when he said, "Jesus, Bella. I'm so fucking close to losing it here. When I saw Jake…" Edward remembered back. "When I saw him looking at you...I wanted to put him in his place so badly."

Isabella asked, "What did he do?"

Edward backed away from his cousin; he was frustrated as hell. He pulled on his hair as a growl rumbled from his chest. His eyes were angry when he said, "He looks at you like you're a piece of meat, Isabella. I don't like it - at all. Thank God we are talking to our parents tonight, because tomorrow, baby, I'm staking my claim on you." Edward moved back to Isabella, planting his palms on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the lockers.

"Tomorrow, every guy in this fucking school will know you're_** mine**_, Isabella." Edward purred seductively. Hearing Edward talk like that made her tingle inside with excitement. She loved this side of him.

She trailed her finger down his chest, wishing it wasn't covered by a shirt. Leaning in, she rasped in his ear, "I love hearing you talk that way, baby. It does things to me."

He smiled at her crookedly and said, "Hmmm...you do, do you? Well, get used to it, because I plan to do it every fucking day of my life. You won't know what hit you, Isabella."

Just then the bell rang, interrupting their moment. "I guess we'd better get out of here and head to class." Edward said reluctantly.

Isabella nodded, and they took off out the door before anyone saw them. The day went on as usual, but every once in a while, Isabella would give the slutty girls dirty looks for gawking at Edward. He told Bella he thought it was cute, seeing her jealous like that.

The talk with their parents couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this was late, we will work on getting the other chapter up by Friday! How do you think they handled being at school and not being able to express themselves in public? So next up is they tell their parents. Will their parents be happy for them? **


	12. The talk and then some

**Why did it have to be you?**

**Ch 12: The talk and then some…**

**Beta'd by Emily(boo1414)**

Edward went straight home from school that day. He nervously asked his parents if they could all go over to the Swan's that evening, telling them there was something both families needed to talk about. They were puzzled, but said that they could. Edward spoke to Jasper and Alice, hoping they would be there to back them up. Isabella had a similar conversation with her parents.

Soon the Cullens and Alice were at the door of the Swan home. Isabella answered, inviting them in. Her eyes landed on Edward's - he winked at her as he walked past.

Renee suggested that everyone take a seat in the living room. Edward and Bella sat beside each other on the loveseat, nervously fidgeting.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Okay, son, you've got us all together. What did you need to talk to us about?"

Isabella and Edward glanced at each other, unsure of how their parents would take the news. But it just didn't matter, Edward decided. He knew he couldn't be without Isabella, just as she couldn't be without him.

Edward looked up, scanning their faces. His heart was beating ninety miles an hour; he was sure everyone in the room could hear it. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I….well, Isabella and I, have something to tell you all. And we aren't sure how you are going to take it." Edward stammered. He felt like he might throw up.

Charlie spoke up, his voice calm. "Edward, what's going on? Is it something at school? Home? It can't be that bad, son."

"Well...it's a little bit of everything, actually." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Okay, here it is - I have met someone I want to date. She's someone I want a relationship with...someone I want to share my dreams with. She's everything."

Edward looked over at Isabella; she nodded for him to go on. Their parents saw the exchange of glances.

"Isabella is that someone. It isn't something we planned, it just happened." Edward breathed out, clasping his hand with Bella's.

Jasper and Alice sat there, nodding their heads in silent support.

Charlie and Renee had both seen Edward grab onto Bella's hand, and realized what the kids were asking for. Charlie was still sorting out everything that Edward had said.

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking. "Now let me get this straight. You two," he said, pointing to Edward and Bella, "want to date. As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Isabella spoke up. "Yes, Dad. That's what we're asking for. We discovered that we felt more for each other than just cousins should feel. We tried not to act on those feelings...we really did. I continued to date Jake, and Edward even dated Jessica for a while. But in the end, we discovered that it wasn't what we wanted. Our old lives didn't make us happy anymore. This wasn't an easy decision for us, but we are willing to do whatever it takes to make this work."

Carlisle and Esme smiled. They could see it in their son's eyes - Isabella made him happy. Charlie and Renee, however, did not share their friends' rosy outlook on the situation. They knew all too well that even the easiest of relationships took work. And one like their children were considering? It wasn't what they'd wanted for their little girl. Charlie sat in silence, trying to gather his thoughts. Renee decided to speak up. She wanted to be sure Bella understood what lay ahead of her.

"Isabella, do you have any idea what this would do to our family if this relationship got out? Do you know what they would say? People are cruel, honey. You are opening yourself up to a world of hurt. Is he really worth it?"

Bella's eyes began to well up with tears. Alice, feeling the need to help, chimed in. "Renee...I have done research on this; lots of it. Yes, nowadays a relationship between cousins is frowned upon, but back in the day, cousins were often in relationships. In fact, it was commonplace for cousins to get married."

Charlie's eyes narrowed and darted toward Edward, his face getting redder by the minute. Edward could see the man wasn't very happy.

"Wait a minute, marriage? That's not even legal, is it?" Charlie yelled. "Are you two out of your minds?! Oh my God, have you two…" Charlie's voice trailed off. He couldn't ponder his daughter even having sex, nevermind having done it with her cousin. He dropped his head into his hands. Renee rubbed circles on his back, trying to soothe him.

Watching the distress all of this was causing Bella, Edward decided it was time to stand up and face Charlie. "Isabella and I have done nothing wrong, sir. I understand your feelings, all of them. But Bella and I can't ignore how we feel any longer. We've tried. Instead of going behind your backs, we came out and told you how we felt about one another. Now, I realize we are too young for marriage right now, but we do want to see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Edward looked at Isabella again as he continued, "All I know is this...we would love your blessing, but we won't ignore our feelings any longer. We will be respectful in your homes, but when we're out in public, we will do the normal things couples do. We hope to have your blessing, but will continue on together without it. That's how much we care for each other. And to answer your question, Renee, yes, it's worth it. For me, and for Isabella."

Isabella stood up and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in a silent gesture of support. Both Carlisle and Esme came over to hug them, crying and telling them they were happy for them.

The atmosphere in the room shifted. Charlie and Renee were stunned that Esme and Carlisle were agreeing to this arrangement so quickly.

Renee turned to her sister. "Esme, how could you agree to this so quickly? Don't you know what this will do to our family?"

Esme reached out to her sister. "Renee, I have never seen my son as happy as he is right now. Look at him and Isabella, look at their smiles. They are happy. Furthermore, it seems you have forgotten, we had an aunt and uncle who were cousins. Married cousins. It happens. Would you truly deny our children their happiness? That's not the sister I know."

Renee was stunned, she'd had no idea. "Who?" she asked.

Esme answered, "Demetri and Kate. Granted, they were cousins twice removed, but still…"

Charlie and Renee looked at each other, and then back at the new couple. They could see how happy they were together, and they did make a cute couple. They knew if they didn't give their blessing, the kids would go ahead without it. They didn't want to lose their children over this. Charlie finally spoke up. "We'll give our blessing, for now. Don't think this discussion is over, Edward. I've got plenty to say, but we'll leave it for another day. Right now, I think Renee has dinner waiting."

Renee invited them stay and the Cullens agreed. Edward stayed as close to Isabella as he could. When the adult's attention was elsewhere, Edward came up behind her. He whispered in her ear, "Hmmm…I so want to be alone with you right now."

Isabella turned to look over her shoulder at Edward. He moved in closer and rubbed his erection into her back and moaned in her ear. She elbowed him in the ribs and he made a quiet yelp. Taking her ear in his mouth, he whimpered, "What?"

She quietly whispered back, "Behave!"

"It's kind of hard to," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed like a ripe, red tomato and he let out a big laugh, causing everyone to look at them. He tried to cover up his snicker, but it was obvious what was going on.

Esme pointed to her son and said to them, "Why don't you two take it to another room and get it out of your system, but don't get too many ideas, son. The door stays open. I'll be back to check on you."

Isabella gasped in surprise as Edward grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Didn't have to tell him twice! He needed to be alone with her...now! He led her down the hallway, stopping to gently push her against the wall, caging her in.

Leaning in, he said huskily, "Tell me, baby, does it turn you on when I'm hard as fucking rock for you?"

Her eyes were hidden by her lashes as she whispered back, "You are just full of surprises, aren't you? You wanted your mom to tell us leave the room."

Edward leaned in further, taking her lips with his. "It worked, didn't it? Besides, don't try to tell me you didn't want this."

His lips were so close to hers that she mumbled against them. "Okay, I won't."

He mumbled back, "I didn't think so," and gave into the kiss. It was slow, he took his time tasting her. Sliding his tongue out, tangling it with hers and hearing her moan, made him want her even more. He devoured her lips with his, so glad to finally be able to kiss her the way he wanted to.

He broke the kiss, pulling away slightly to say, "Maybe we should head back," but made no attempt to do so. He looked into her eyes and groaned, because he wanted to make out more, but figured they'd better make a reappearance. He hadn't forgotten Charlie's words, or the look on his face. Now was not the time to push it. He pulled away from Isabella, but stayed close, as they walked back into the kitchen together.

As they entered the kitchen, it was hard to miss the dark look on Charlie's face. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Edward, as if he knew exactly what they'd been up to just a moment ago. Today might have been a good start in the right direction, but Edward could tell they had a long way to go before they had Charlie's approval.

**A/N: So it looks like the Cullen's are on board but the Swans are hesitant. So now Edward and Bella have some challenges to face once they come out...Should be interesting.**


End file.
